


Volunteering

by owlpockets



Category: Fearless Defenders (Comics)
Genre: Archaeology, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpockets/pseuds/owlpockets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misty volunteers on Annabelle's disastrous excavation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volunteering

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/gifts).



> For misura via fandomaid on LJ for the prompt "pre-canon Fearless Defenders drabble where Annabelle is Indiana Jonesing it up, with or without Misty and/or some other female character(s) around."

When Annabelle called up Misty to vent her frustrations (“Everything’s FLOODING! The volunteers are LEAVING! It’s a DISASTER!”), she didn’t expect her best friend to show up at the site the next day with a full set of rain gear in a neon pink kayak. Misty hopped out and adjusted her waders while the few remaining undergraduates that needed the course credit ooh’ed and aah’ed over her arm.

“Misty! What are you doing here?” Annabelle scrambled down the muddy slope to tether the kayak before the current moved it out of reach.

“What does it look like? I’m volunteering.” Misty tightened the chinstrap of her rain hat and stood with her hands on her hips while Annabelle struggled to find a solid place to drive a stake. 

“You didn’t have to do that, everything’s under control. More or less. I didn’t loose that many people.” Annabelle slipped and ended up knee deep in the water.

“Yeah, clearly.” Misty eventually took pity on her, picked the kayak, and set it on higher ground. “Anyway, I needed a vacation, figured this sounded thrilling and exotic.” She grinned.

“More like moldy and miserable,” Annabelle grumped in return. “But since you’re here, help me get the pumps set up? None of these wimps has any upper body strength.”

“Hey, at least it’s not on fire, right?” 

Misty was, of course, referring to Annabelle’s expedition from two years previous when drought caused a freak wildfire to rip through the entire area. Her team had had to evacuate quickly, only to return to a lightly charred site.

Annabelle squinted at her over her glasses and said, “Small mercies.”


End file.
